That was Past
by arachan93
Summary: Itu semua masa lalu. tak bisakah kau memaafkan aku? aku melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. bisakah kau mengerti? jebal saranghae neomu neomu saranghae


April 2011, WM Ent. Audition~

" Namamu.. Tiara?" Tanya salah seorang juri dari 3 juri yang duduk di balik meja juri.

"Ne.." jawab gadis itu singkat sambil mengangguk berusaha tetap sopan di hadapan para juri.

"sepertinya kau bukan orang korea." Balas juri itu lagi sambil melihat kearah gadis itu dari bawah ke atas. Ia mengenakan heels pink muda yang senada dengan rok di atas lututnya. Atasannya menggunakan blouse putih berbahan chiffon dan berlengan panjang. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan headband pink. Kulitnya pun tidak seputih orang-orang korea.

"aku memang bukan orang Korea, tapi Aku sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak kelas 1 SMP. Ayahku bekerja di kedutaan Korea untuk Indonesia." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tunjukkan bakatmu sekarang."

"Aku.. akan menyanyikan lagu without word, ost dari drama you're beautiful.. tapi, sebelumnya, bolehkah aku meminjam gitar?" Tanya Tiara sambil menunjuk sebuah gitar di depan meja juri. Lalu ia mengambilnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari juri. Lalu kembali ke posisinya, duduk dan memulai memainkan gitarnya..

1 minggu kemudian..

Tiara melewati lorong apartemen mencari-cari kamar apartemen yang dituju sambil menarik kopernya.

"103.. ini dia.." gumamnya setelah mendapati kamar bernomer 103. Lalu, ia langsung memencet beberapa angka untuk memasukkan passwordnya. "." Ia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Tak disangka ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di dekat pintu. Orang itu menatapnya heran.

"Nugu?"

"ah, anyyeong haseyo~ Tiara-ibnida.. " jawabnya ramah.

"aaah, kau pasti anak baru itu. Aku.. Cha Seon Hee. Teman barumu. Masuklah." Gadis itu mulai menampakkan senyum ramahnya. "ini kamarmu.. dan kamarku juga.. dan di sebelah sana kamar manager kita." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kamar-kamar yang dimaksud. "kau ambillah kasur yang atas. Tunggu.." Tiara yang tadinya sibuk melihat-lihat langsung menoleh kea rah Seon Hee. Matanya terpaku pada gantungan logo sekolahnya yang dipasang di tas Tiara.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya. Tatapan Sun Hee kini mengarah pada Tiara seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"ah, kau.. kalau tidak salah.. apa kau sekolah di Seoul School of Performing Arts?"

Tiara melirik gantungan tasnya dan mengangguk."Ne, pasti karena gantungan ini.. aku murid kelas 3"

"ah, geurom! Sudah kuduga. Anyyeong haseyo sunbaenim" Sun Hee memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"eonni? Apa aku lebih tua darimu? Kenapa kau bisa tau aku?"

"aku juga sekolah di SOPA. Aku juniormu di kelas 2. Kalau begitu, bersiaplah dulu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sunbae-sunbae kita yang baru saja debut setelah kau bereskan barang-barangmu."

Tiara hanya mengangguk dan Sun Hee membiarkannya leluasa di kamar untuk beres-beres.

Setelah makan malam, Sun Hee mengajak Tiara ke gedung WM Ent seperti janji sebelumnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senior mereka yang baru saja memulai debutnya. Sejak masuk ke gedung WM, Sun Hee sibuk menyapa para staff dan juga mengenalkan Tiara pada yang lainnya. Hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, yaitu ruang latihan. Terlihat lima namja yang sibuk latihan koreografi dengan seorang trainernya.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Annyeong haseyo.." sapa Sun Hee ramah disusul Tiara yang masih terlihat canggung di depan banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tentu saja Sun Hee terlihat akrab dengan yang lainnya. Ia sudah menjalani masa trainee-nya selama 1 tahun.

"oppadeul.. berbarislah.. berbarislah.. aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Seru Sun Hee. Oppanya pun mendekat kepada Sun Hee.

"Sun Hee-ya, waegeurae? Heboh sekali!" Tanya oppanya yang merupakan salah satu dari member itu, Baro.

Sun Hee menarik Tiara untuk lebih maju sedikit untuk menampakkan rupanya. "Lihat. Ini keluarga baru kita. Namanya Tiara. Eonni, ini oppa-ku."

"Annyeong haseyo. Tiara-ibnida."

"eo? Ara-ya? Kau disini?"salah satu member lagi mendekat, Gongchan.

"Chan Sik-a? Kau?" balas Tiara sedikit terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya ada di depannya. Gongchan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

"wah, ternyata kalian saling mengenal. Pasti teman sekelas." Tebak Sun Hee disusul anggukan dari keduanya.

Tiba-tiba secara bersamaan 3 member yang lainnya-yang tadinya sedang bercanda pun buru-buru mendekat dengan menubruk Baro dan Gongchan. "Waegeurae? Kalian serius sekali." Tanya Sandeul, the main vocal.

"Ige.. Nugu?" Tanya namja berparas cantik, Jinyoung.

"Apa kau orang Thailand? Kau sangat manis." Ucap Sandeul yang sedang merangkul Baro dan Gongchan di sampingnya menampakkan senyum yang dibuat malu-malu.

"Aigoo~ uri Sandeul genit sekali." Seru namja berkacamata dan berambut lebih panjang dari member lainnya sambil menjitak kepala dongsaengnya. "maaf ya.. dia memang genit.. kenalkan, aku Shin Dong Woo. Stage name-ku adalah.. CNU" Shinwoo mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis dan ramah. Ia member pertama yang mengenalkan diri. Tiara membalas uluran tangannya. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. sekarang biar Tiara meperkenalkan dirinya dulu. Ayo eonni. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Sun Hee memotong kericuhan yang terjadi.

"ne.. aku Tiara. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Ara saja. Dan sekarang aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sun Hee dan Gong Chan Sik. Manager bilang aku akan bergabung dengan Sun Hee."

"Jinjja? Yah, kau beruntung sekali, uri Channie~" sahut Sandeul.

"untuk mempersingkat waktu, biarkan leader yang mengenalkan kalian semua. Ara-ya, kenalkan, kami B1A4 the best rookie of the year. Hahaha~ aku leader Jinyoung, namja tertinggi ini adalah Shinwoo, sebelahnya ada Baro, Sandeul, dan uri maknae Gongchan."

"bagaimana kalau kita berpesta menyambut kedatangan Ara?" usul Baro.

"ah, gwaenchanha. Itu tidak perlu." Jawab Tiara canggung.

"ayolah.. supaya kita bisa kenal lebih dekat. Saat Sun Hee bergabung, kita juga berpesta kan, Sun Hee?"

"Ne.. kalau kau malas kemana-mana, kita pesta di apartemen kita saja. Lagi pula sebenarnya sama saja. Kita kan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama." Jawab Sun Hee membantu membujuk Tiara berpesta.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja.."

Tiara membuka tutup botol cola dan menuangkannya ke gelas-gelas milik yang lain. Pesta kali ini tidak ada babi ataupun bir. Tidak ada babi karena Tiara tidak memakannya dan tidak ada bir karena ia juga tidak ingin meminumnya, disisi lain, mereka masih belum cukup umur untuk meminumnya, bukan?

"bersulang untuk kedatangan Ara.."seru Baro. Mereka bersulang lalu meminumnya layaknya sedang meminum soju.

"Ara-ya, bernyanyilah untuk kami. Tunjukkan bakatmu." Seru leader Jinyoung. Yang lainnya pun mendukung usulan Jinyoung. Tiara hanya tertunduk. Tempat yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba sepi. Perlahan Tiara beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamarnya. Semuanya masih terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain karena tidakmengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tiara keluar dari kamarnya membawa gitar. Ia duduk di depan yang lainnya.

"Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan? hmm, aku akan menyanyikan Goose's Dream yang pernah dinyanyikan di drama Dream High oleh Suzy. Ottae?" yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Sun Hee-ya, bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi denganmu?"

"ide yang bagus." Sahut Jinyoung menyetujui.

Sun hee yang sedang menyantap potongan apel di depannya langsung tersedak. Baro membantunya memberi minum sebagai kakak yang baik.

"aigoo, makanlah dengan hati-hati." Ucap Baro pada adik kesayangannya. Setelah sembuh dari tersedaknya, Sun Hee langsung menghampiri Tiara dan duduk di sampingnya.

Tiara mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

"_nan.. nan kkumi isseotjyo.. Beoryeojigo jjitgyeo namruhayeodo.. Nae gaseum giosukhi bomulgwa.."_

Alunan lagu mengalir dengan indah. Baru pertama kali bernyanyi bersama, mereka sudah memiliki chemistry yang positif. B1A4 tampak begitu menikmati suara mereka berdua. Sandeul memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan suara mereka yang begitu harmonis. Baro dan Jinyoung tak lepas menatap Sun Hee. Sedangkan Shinwoo dan Gongchan tak lepas menatap Tiara yang asyik bernyanyi dengan gitarnya.

"_nae salmeui kkeuteseo.. nan useul geunareul.. hamkkehaeyo.." _Tiara meninggikan nada suaranya saat mengakhiri lagunya. Semua bertepuk tangan. Mereka berdua membungkuk sambil berterima kasih atas tepuk tangan yang diberikan.

"Ara-ya, suaramu sangat bagus. Jjang!" puji Sandeul.

"Kamsahamnida, Sandeul oppa.. geurom, silakan menikmati hidangan pestanya." Ucap Tiara dan beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengembalikan gitarnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduk semula di sebelah Gongchan dan Sun Hee.

Semuanya tampak bergembira. Mereka saling bersenda gurau. Tiara hanya diam saja melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu kekanakan. Bahkan Gongchan yang biasanya terlihat cool di kelas, malah memperlihatkan aegyo-nya di depan para hyung-nya. Tiba-tiba Gongchan memperlihatkan aegyo-nya secara langsung ke arah Tiara dan terlalu dekat. Namun, itu membuat Tiara sedikit terkejut dan diam sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Gongchan.

"yah! Kau bahkan tidak imut di depan teman-teman. Daebak! Kau benar-benar 180 derajat dari biasanya." Guraunya memecahkan kecanggungan yang baru saja terjadi.

"aku ini idol sekarang. Tentu saja aku harus menjaga image-ku sebagai seorang idol. Aigoo, begitu saja kau tidak tahu?" balas Gongchan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari dalam. Suasana mendadak sepi dan menegang. Lalu, muncul sosok yang tidak asing bagi keluarga WME. Dia adalah manager yang bertanggung jawab atas Sun Hee dan Tiara.

"Noona! Kebetulan sekali. Kami sedang berpesta menyambut kedatangan member baru. Bergabunglah!" sambut Baro menghampiri manager itu dan menuntunnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"ah, jadi ini yang namanya Tiara? Kenalkan, aku managermu dan aku akan menjagamu selama 24 jam." Ucapnya. Tiara hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya "Ne.. kamsahamnida, eonni"

"Ara-ya, ayo kita makan ramyun. Aku yang traktir." Bisik Eun Ji di dalam kelas. Mereka duduk di belakang dekat pintu keluar. Jung Eun Ji, termasuk murid tercerdas di kelasnya. Ia adalah seatmate Tiara sejak kelas 1. Eun Ji adalah yeoja yang memiliki sifat easy going. Tiara termasuk orang yang terasingkan dari yang lainnya. Namun, sejak ada EunJi, ia tak pernah menghiraukan ocehan dari anak-anak yang lain.

Flash back saat Tiara masih di kelas 1..

"Kalian buatlah satu kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Kelompok ini dibuat untuk tampil berkelompok di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Dan saya ingin kalian menyetorkan nama-nama anggota kelompok kalian sekarang juga." Tutur seorang guru vocal di depan kelas. Seisi kelas langsung bising dalam seketika mendiskusikan kelompok masing-masing. Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari teman. Selang beberapa menit, mereka mengacungkan tangannya dan menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompok masing-masing. Tiara masih terdiam hanya bisa melihat-lihat mereka yang sedang mendaftarkan nama-nama anggotanya.

"Ara-ya, bergabunglah denganku." Ajak Eunji tiba-tiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

"eo? Bukankah kau bergabung dengan.."

"ani. Ani. Belum ada yang mengajakku." Jawab Eunji. Yang sebenarnya ia telah diajak oleh yang lainnya. Tentu saja semua ingin mengajak Eunji ikut ke dalam anggota kelompok mereka. Namun, saat ia member syarat untuk mengikutsertakan Tiara di dalamnya, mereka enggan.

"Tapi, kita hanya berdua."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencarinya."ucap Eunji menenangkan sambil melihat-lihat siapa yang bisa di ajak satu kelompok.

"Kekurangan orang?" Tanya Gongchan yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama salah satu temannya yang terlihat sedikit terpaksa dan memasang tampang malasnya.

Eunji dan Tiara tertegun dan mengangguk dengan kompak.

"kami pun sama. Bergabunglah." Lanjut Gongchan seraya ikut mengacungkan tangan untuk mendaftar nama kelompoknya.

Eunji mengambil alih, sengaja berdiri di samping Gongchan.

"Gong Chan Sik, bernyali juga rupanya" tutur Eunji sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Jinjja?! Tapi, belum waktunya istirahat. Kau tahu?" balas Tiara masih dengan berbisik.

"baegoppa.. jaebal.. lagipula sebentar lagi bel istirahat. Kita tak akan dicurigai oleh guru lain." Eunji memasang muka melasnya. Tiara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "ayolah, aku sangat bosan pelajaran ceramah seperti ini."

Tiara memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. "kalau kau bukan teman baikku, aku tidak akan melakukannya." ucap Tiara sambil menutup bukunya tanda setuju. Eunji tersenyum kegirangan. Dengan hati-hati, ia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Eunji berjongkok dan berjalan keluar pintu dan disusul Tiara.

Eunji melahap habis sisa kuah ramyun di mangkuknya. Sedangkan Tiara masih menyantap mie-nya sambil meresapi tiaphelai mie yang sangat enak itu.

"Aahhh, masisseoyo~ " serunya sambil menatap mangkuk kosongnya. Lalu,dengan sigap ia mengangkat tangannya,"Ahjumma, aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi!"

"ya! Kenapa kau pesan satu lagi?" Tanya Tiara sambil memukul tangan Eunji.

"bae~ goppa-ragooo" jawabnya menegaskan kalau ia masih lapar.

"eunji-ya, kau ini baru debut. Apa kau lupa?"

"aku akan olahraga dengan giat. Gwaenchanha~" Eunji terus mengelak. Ramyun keduanya sudah dihidangkan di atas meja. Dalam sekejap ia langsung melahapnya.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan saat Apink debut, pahamu itu!" Tiara memelototi paha dan betis Eunji.

"mwo? Mwo?" tantang Eunji balik memelototi lalu kembali memakan ramyunnya.

"Ya! Kakimu ini lebih besar dari member Apink yang lain."

Eunji berhenti memakan mienya dan menatap Tiara dengan tatapan serius saat mienya masih terjulur panjang di mulutnya. Mie itu langsung di jatuhkan kembali ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Geotjimal. Jeongmalyo? Jinjja?" raut wajah Eunji berubah frustasi dalam sekejap. "aehh! Eotteohkeyoo?"

Tiara meminum habis kuah ramyunnya yang tersisa. "ah.. masisseoyo.. ramyun-a, kau memang benar-benar enak~ tapi aku tidak akan tertipu daya olehmu." Tiara berbicara sendiri dengan mangkuk ramyunnya untuk menyindir Eunji. Eunji semakin frustasi.

"Ara-ya! Seharusnya kau mengingatkanku lebih awal."

"Ara-ya, ayo kita pulang." Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Tiara dan memegang pundaknya. Tiara menoleh untuk memastikan. Nampak Gongchan sudah membawa tasnya seperti hendak pulang.

"waeyo?kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

"ada rapat mendadak di sekolah"

"mwoya? Kenapa kau mengajak Ara pulang? Aigoo, apa kalian?" Eunji menatap Gongchan dan Tiara dengan tatapan menggoda.

"ani. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Eunji-ya. Aku hanya belum mengatakannya kalau aku telah diterima di WM Ent. Bersama B1A4 yang debut di bulan yang sama dengan Apink." Jelas Tiara.

"Chukhahae geurom~ Tapi, apa kalian harus pulang berdua seperti itu? Mencurigakan saja."

"ani. Aku sudah janji pulang bersama Sun Hee."

"Ia sudah pulang duluan, dijemput Baro-hyung." Sahut Gongchan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil tasku di kelas." Ucap Tiara sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat dan menarik Eunji untuk ikut. Namun, Gongchan menghalangi Tiara dengan tas yang telah ia ambilkan untuknya.

"gwaenchana, kalian duluan saja." Eunji mengambil inisiatif.


End file.
